


Jay and Agatha

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Existential Crisis, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, Learning Disabilities, Mental Health Issues, Other, Self-Doubt, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Female Character, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A cute couple living their life.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	Jay and Agatha

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a cute couple, but there is also unfortunately *that*, which exists in my head, a lot of people's actually, without rent.
> 
> Smut will probably be few and far between, as I'm not comfortable writing it. More suggestive chapters will have an asterisk.

Jay didn't remember the exact details of how they met. He knew he was attracted to Agatha, who eventually asked him out.

It was during the time Jay still closeted her genderfluidity, she knew that much.

Agatha was... Amazing. She helped Jay with so much, it honestly scared her a little how smart and selfless her girlfriend was. Jay wasn't used to all the affection Agatha gave her.

~~Wasn't used to anyone paying mind to someone as pragmatically worthless as Jay.~~

It wasn't long after they began dating that Agatha convinced Jay to move in with her. Agatha was among the first people Jay came out to as Genderfluid Transfeminine, and Agatha helped fund her transition.

* * *

"Hold on, sweetie," Agatha enthused as she held Jay by the shoulder, the two walking from the hospital back to the car.

"I knew transition stuff existed, but I'm still surprised height is included in there!" Jay laughed, struggling to walk. She had refused a wheel chair when the operation was complete. Before, she used to be uncomfortably taller than Agatha, and now Jay was shorter.

Agatha smiled and listened to her girlfriend's drunken babbling(some of the medicine still not having worn off), and winced smiling as Jay impulsively began rubbing the bridge of her nose against Agatha's neck, effectively in 'lovey dovey sleepy drunk mode.'

Jay blacked out as soon as Agatha got her in her seat. Before driving, Agatha looked at her sleeping girlfriend and smiled.


End file.
